My Dreams
by IBNUZKI16
Summary: Kisah Minato yang menjadi anak yatim piatu  Maklum author baru jadi nggak terlalu pinter bikin summary


**IBNUZKI: ****Sorry nih ane msih baru nih di fandom ini jdi salam kenal!**

**Silahkan kritik dan saran maklum masih junior**

**PAIR:**** MINATO NAMIKAZE DAN KUSHINA UZUMAKI**

**RATE: T **

**Disclaimer:**** NARUTO ADALAH PUNYANYA ABANG SAYA BANG MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

**( "DIGEPLAK MAKE PANCI KARNA NGAKU-NGAKU AMA BANG MASHASHI" )**

**Warning: OOC, typos, OC, Dont Like dont read!**

STORY 1

'

'

'

'

**PROLOUGE**

Nama ku adalah Minato Namikaze umurku sekarang 17 tahun. Anak dari pasangan Jiraiya Namikaze dan Tsunade Namikaze, ya walaupun sebenarnya aku hanyalah anak angkat.

Ya, memang mereka itu bukanlah orang tua kandungku. Tetapi aku sangatlah menyayangi mereka, dan betapa bahagianya aku mempunyai orang tua seperti mereka.

Karna mereka aku sekarang bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya kasih sayang orang tua. Dan karna kebaikan mereka juga aku sekarang bisa merasakan pendidikan di Konoha High School.

Karna itu, aku sangatlah bersyukur pada tuhan karna telah menciptakan mereka untukku. Karna mereka semua membuat hidupku sangatlah berarti. Bahkan aku tidak mau melewatkan sedetik pun di kehidupanku tanpa mereka aku sangat lah bahagia sekarang.

Memang hidupku sangatlah bahagia sekarang. Tetapi tetap saja rasa penyesalanku di masa lalu tak akan pernah hilang. Rasa bersalah karna tidak bisa menjaga dan melindungi orang yang aku sayangi.

Kisah ini bermula saat aku berumur 7 tahun. Aku yang dulu, hanyalah seorang anak gelandangan biasa yang tidak mempunyai orang tua. Setiap hari siksaan kehidupan selalu menghampiri diriku tanpa henti.

Memakan makanan yang tidak layak dimakan manusia adalah makanan sehari-hariku, dan berpuasa adalah hal yang biasa saat aku tidak bisa mendapatkan makanan.

Cacian dan hinaan selalu aku dapatkan dari seseorang yang berkehidupan layak. Bahkan aku pernah diludahi oleh mereka dan selalu dibilang bahwa keberadaanku hanyalah membuat kotor dunia ini.

Tetapi semua hal itu tidak membuatku putus asa untuk menjalani kehidupanku. Aku tidak pernah peduli siksaan apa yang kudapat, dan aku juga tidak peduli tentang cacian dan hinaan yang mereka berikan kepadaku.

Karna aku akan terus berusaha menjalani hidupku sampai ajal menjemputku bersama adiku yang kusayangi. Karna dia aku akan berusaha mewujudkan impian kami. Untuk membuat sebuah dunia yang sangat menyenangkan bagi semua anak-anak yang sama seperti kami.

Ya, aku memang mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki yang bernama Naruto. Ya walaupun dia bukanlah adik kandungku, tetapi aku sangatlah menyayanginya seperti adik kandungku sendiri.

Bahkan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk melindunginya. Dia sama sepertiku tidak mempunyai orang tua. Karna, orang tuanya sudah meninggal terkena kecelakaan lalu lintas

Tetapi, itu tidak membuatnya putus asa untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Dia malah berusaha mewujudkan impiannya tidak peduli cobaan apa yang dia dapat. Selama ia terus berusaha untuk mewujudkan impiannya ia tidak akan pernah menyerah.

Ya aku sangat kagum sekali dengan semangat yang ia miliki. Dan ia pun tak pernah mengeluhkan tentang kehidupanya yang menderita. Karna ia yakin mungkin di suatu hari nanti impianya pasti akan terwujud.

Tetapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa melihat mimpinya terjadi. Karna ia meninggal saat aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 6. Dan itu membuatku sangat terpukul.

**FLASH BACK**

" Naruto aku pulang " kataku saat tiba di rumah kosong tak terpakai yang letaknya di sebuah hutan kecil di dekat pinggir kota

" HOREEEE aniki sudah pulang. Aniki aku lapar sekali, aniki bawa makanan tidak " tanya naruto terhadapku dengan nada berharap.

Lalu aku pun tersenyum, dan mengangkat bungkusan yang aku dapatkan dari seseorang pastur yang ada di gereja dekat pusat kota.

" Ini naruto kuberikan kau makanan dari seseorang yang ku temui "

" Wahhhh dari siapa ini kak ? "

" Yang pasti bukanlah dari hasil mencuri "

Kulihat Naruto sangat senang sekali dengan bungkusan yang kubawa. Ya jelas saja, sudah 2 hari ini kami berpuasa karna tidak mendapatkan makanan.

" Nah naruto ayo kita makan "

Naruto pun tersenyum lebar

" Ya ayo kita makan Aniki "

Lalu kami berdua membuka bungkusan tersebut. Dan kami terkejut ternyata isi dari bungkusan tersebut adalah ramen makanan kesukaan Naruto.

" Wahhh aniki ternyata isinya adalah ramen. Akhirnya setelah 2 hari yang lalu kita tidak bisa makan, sekarang kita bisa makan enak juga ya aniki ! "

" Ya kau benar Naruto. Nah ayo sekarang kita makan, dan jangan lupa berdoa sama tuhan karna sekarang kita di berikan makanan yang enak ! "

" Oke baiklah aniki " ucap Naruto riang yang membuatku tersenyum.

Dan tak lama kemudian kami pun selesai makan dan bersyukur pada tuhan karna telah diberikan makanan yang sangatlah enak. Karna bisa dibilang kami sangatlah jarang bisa makan ramen.

" Ahh kenyang . Oh ya aniki, kan malam ini adalah ulang tahunku yang ke 6 aniki mau nggak temanin aku ke pusat kota untuk melihat indahnya pusat kota di malam hari ? . "

" Eh memang sekarang ulang tahunmu Naruto ? " ucapku terkejut karna hari ini ulang tahunnya

" Yaiyalah aniki aku kan berulang tahunya tanggal 10 oktober. Jadi gimana aniki mau menemaniku kan ? "

Ya aku tidak bisa menolak permintaanya berhubung aku tidak bisa memberikanya hadiah.

" Ya baiklah Naruto aku akan menemanimu "

" Benarkah itu aniki, baiklah ayo kita berangkatttttt ! " ucap Naruto yang sangat bersemangat.

Lalu kami berdua pun pergi ke pusat kota untuk menikmati indahnya malam disana.

" Wah aniki indah sekali ! " ucap Naruto yang sangat kagum dengan pemandangan indah di pusat kota.

Aku pun tersenyum.

" Ya memang sangat indah sekali Naruto "

" Hei lihat aniki disana ada banyak sekali penjual ramen ! "

" Hei jangan pergi kesana nanti kau akan dimarahi sang pemilik toko " ucapku melarang Naruto

Lalu Naruto pun menundukkan kepalanya

" Ya kau benar aniki. Coba saja kita punya uang yang banyak pasti kita akan bisa makan ramen disana "

Lalu aku pun meringis sambil mengelus lembut rambut Naruto.

" Ya kau memang benar Naruto. Hidup dengan banyak uang itu menyenangkan, tetapi uang bukanlah segalanya Naruto "

" Maksud aniki apa ?. Bukankah dengan uang kita bisa mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan ? "

Aku pun mendengus, sambil tetap mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

" Sekarang jawablah pertanyaanku Naruto. apakah dengan uang bisa membuat orang tua kita kembali dengan kita, atau apakah dengan uang kita bisa mendapatkan orang yang kita sayangi kembali ? "

" Tidak " jawab Naruto sendu

" Nah maka dari itu uang tidaklah penting, karna uang belum tentu bisa membuat kita bahagia selamanya. Karna sesuatu yang terpenting bagi diri kita adalah seseorang yang paling kita sayangi di dunia ini Naruto. Entah itu orang tua kita, teman kita mereka semua adalah orang yang harus kita jaga. Walaupun orang itu telah tiada asalkan kita bisa menjaga hati kita untuk selalu menyayangi mereka, itu akan selalu membuat kita bahagia Naruto "

" Dan sekarang, apakah engkau mempunyai seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi Naruto ? "

Lalu kulihat Naruto langsung memelukku sambil menangis.

" Ya aniki, Aku mempunyai orang yang kusayangi yaitu Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, dan aniki. Dan aku juga akan berusaha untuk selalu menjaga aniki ! "

Lalu aku pun tertawa kecil sambil membalas pelukan Naruto

" Dasar kau, ada juga aku yang harus menjagamu karna aku adalah kakakmu. "

Naruto pun tersenyum lebar dengan jawaban yang kuberikan padanya.

" Hehehe, Tapi aku juga ingin menjaga aniki ! "

Lalu aku pun tertawa sambil mengelus rambut Naruto dengan lembut.

" Hahaha, Ya baiklah mulai sekarang kita harus saling menjaga, bagaimana kau setuju "

" Oke baiklah aniki, Aku akan berusaha untuk menjaga aniki dengan segenap kekuatanku ! " ucap Naruto riang

Aku pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut

" Ya Naruto, aku juga pasti akan menjagamu. Oh ya lebih baik kita pulang Naruto ? "

" Baiklah aniki, ayo kita pulang " ucapnya dengan nada sangat gembira

Lalu kami berdua pun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah, ditemani dengan gemerlapnya pusat kota yang menuntun kami untuk pulang. Ditambah lagi Naruto sangatlah bersemangat malam ini.

" Hei Naruto hati-hati, nanti kau bisa jatuh lagi "

" Hei aniki ayo kita main kejar-kejaran sebelum pulang "

" Ah dasar kau, baiklah kalau begitu aniki akan menangkapmu "

Lalu kulihat Naruto terus saja berlari, dan aku pun tak sadar kalo jalan yang Naruto lalui adalah jalan protokol. Dan tak lama kemudian muncul lah sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang sedang melaju dengan cepatnya.

" Oh tidak Naruto awassssssss "

" ckittttttttt brakkkkkkk. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Lalu kulihat Naruto tertabrak mobil sedan, dan langsung terpental jauh. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku pun langsung berlari untuk menghampiri Naruto

" NARUTOOOOOOOOO " UCAPKU SAMBIL BERLINANG AIR MATA

" Naruto bertahanlah " ucapku seraya menangis

Dan aku pun langsung berteriak minta tolong, agar ada seseorang yang membantuku. Tetapi itu sia-sia karna tak ada orang yang mau menolong kami, melainkan mereka malah membicarakan kemalangan kami.

" Hei lihat kenapa anak itu "

" Aku tidak tahu, mungkin korban tabrak lari "

" Biarlah, pantas mereka mendapatkan hal seperti itu. Lagian siapa suruh bermain di jalan protokol "

" Benar, orang seperti mereka memang hanya membuat pandangan tidak nyaman. Yasudah ayo kita pulang saja "

Entah mengapa hatiku sangat sakit sekali saat dihina seperti ini. Memang benar kami ini orang miskin tetapi kami juga manusia yang juga mempunyai perasaan.

Dan aku pun melihat Naruto sempat sadar, walaupun kepalanya sekarang dipenuhi banyak darah

" A...ni...ki " ucap Naruto lemas

" Bertahanlah Naruto aku akan membawamu pulang "

Lalu aku pun langsung menggendongnya pulang, sebenarnya sih aku mau membawa kerumah sakit. Tetapi kurasa rumah sakit pasti tidak akan mengizinkan kami masuk, karna kami hanyalah anak gelandangan biasa yang tidak mempunyai uang.

Sesampainya dirumah kami, aku pun langsung membiarkannya berbaring di alas karung yang tidak terpakai, dan mencari air untuk memberishkan darah yang terus mengalir di dahinya.

" Bertahanlah Naruto " ucapku sambil menangis

" Su...dah... a..n..iki se..per..tinya a...ku ak..an me...ne..mui kaa-chan da..n tou chan disurga "

" Kau bicara apa Naruto. Tolong jangan berbicara seperti itu( hiks ) " ucapku sambil menangis

" Su...dah... a..n..iki ja...ngan mena..ngis, nan..ti ka..lau.. sean..dainya ak...u su..dah. ke..sur..ga na..nti, aku..akan ber..itahu pa..da tou-chan da..n kaa-chan ka..lau ak.u baik-ba..ik saja sa..at aku tin..gal di dunia karn..a ada aniki "

" Naruto ( hiks ). Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku " jawabku sambil menangis

" A...niki ak..u ak..an sela..lu bera..da disam..pingmu a..niki, ja..di te..rima kas...sih atas.. semu..a ke..baikan a..niki, se..lamat ting...gal a..niki "

" Naruto, Narutoo , Narutooooooooo "

Kulihat Naruto sudah berhenti bernapas, dan aku pun tidak bisa menghentikan air mataku yang terus saja mengalir menangisi kepergiannya

" NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO "

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
